ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Seks nocy letniej
Odcinek 70 Seks nocy letniej - siedemdziesiąty odcinek serialu Ranczo wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 1.04.2012 roku w TVP1. thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Opis Kusy i Lucy z samego rana zostają zaskoczeni przez Kingę, która wyposażona w mopa i wiadro wybiera się sprzątać swój pokój, a nawet podłogę myć, czego nigdy dotąd nie robiła. Przyczyna tego zapału wyjaśnia się nieco później, gdy Kinga wraca ze szkoły wraz z Konradem Senator wybiera się z Czerepachem do Lublina ubrany w nowiutki garnitur – krajowy. Na skrzywioną minę Czerepacha oznajmia, że krajowy senator powinien krajowy przemysł popierać, które to spostrzeżenie niezwykle przypada Czerepachowi do gustu i postanawia je przy okazji wykorzystać. Tymczasem Lodzia robi szybkie zakupy u Więcławskiej, która ostrzega ją, że nowe wyzwania dla mężczyzny dają zwykle takie skutki, że w ślad za nimi idą nowe garnitury, nowe samochody, a na koniec nowe kobiety. Wraz z Haliną postanawiają zaradzić niebezpieczeństwu zanim się pojawi. Zwalniają się więc wcześniej z pracy, udają do Hadziukowej na zabiegi kosmetyczne, a następnie jadą do Lublina na zakupy, ponieważ bliżej nie ma sklepów z akcesoriami, jakie do ratowania małżeństwa będą im potrzebne. Kobietom ze spółdzielni robota pali się w rękach, zamówienia sypią się obficie, a co za tym idzie - pojawiają się pierwsze zarobione własną pracą pieniądze. Nie pozostaje to bez wpływu na poczucie godności kobiet i ich stosunek do niezbyt pracowitych mężów, a szczególnie Wargacza i Myćki, którzy nie są zachwyceni zmianą stanu rzeczy, zwłaszcza gdy Wargaczowa zaczyna rządzić pilotem, a Myćkowa nie tylko nie odgrzewa mężowi obiadu, ale życzy sobie, aby mąż odgrzał też dla niej. Kusy jako zastępczy ojciec Kingi popada w istną paranoję, gdy zauważa, że dziewczyna ze swoim skinem zamknęli się w pokoju. Jego stan udziela się nawet Lucy, która oczami rozbudzonej wyobraźni już widzi siebie w roli babci. Pod pretekstem częstowania herbatą wchodzi do pokoju Kingi, gdzie zastaje młodych grzecznie trzymających się za ręce. Niestety w niczym to nie uspokaja Kusego, który popada w obsesję na każdy dźwięk dochodzący z góry, a gdy do tego młodzi zgasili nagle światło..! Cóż, tak im się film lepiej ogląda po prostu. Gdy już skin wreszcie późnym wieczorem poszedł, Kusy z żoną zajęli się cementowaniem związku w sypialni. Niestety długo się sobą nie nacieszyli, bowiem Kinga dała im odczuć na czym w małżeństwie posiadającym dzieci polega stosunek przerywany. Senator wraca do domu po męczącym dniu i zastaje w sypialni… króliczka rodem z Playboy`a. Czerepacha z kolei czeka noc z odzianą w skórę drapieżnicą, wyposażoną w bacik. Tak oto postanowiły urozmaicić małżeńskie pożycie Halina z Lodzią. Na matkę w osobliwym stroju natyka się w środku nocy odprowadzająca do wyjścia Fabiana Klaudia, którą na ten widok stać jedynie na wydukanie: „Mamusia?”. Okazuje się jednak, że całonocne igraszki w negliżu nie pozostają obojętne dla zdrowia pań w pewnym wieku i dłuższe prowadzenie takiego trybu życia nie jest możliwe. W tej sytuacji zdeterminowane żony udają się po pomoc na plebanię. Solejukowa wybiera się na egzamin maturalny, omal nie zapominając zabrać czerwonej podwiązki – na szczęście. Tymczasem Solejuk, nadal pomysłem żony zdruzgotany, postanawia zapobiec realizacji jej niedorzecznych planów. Korzystając z pozostawionej przez żonę wizytówki kuratorium dzwoni tamże i składa donos, iż niejaka Solejukowa ściągać zamierza, zatem nie należy jej w ogóle dopuszczać do egzaminu. Tymczasem w restauracji u Wioletki Hadziukowa, Więcławska, Kinga i Klaudia niecierpliwie czekają na wieści. Niebawem dołącza do nich rozpromieniona Solejukowa która wszystkie przedmioty zaliczyła na piątkę, o czym powiadomił ją jeden z profesorów, który nie wiedzieć czemu przez cały egzamin nad nią stał i na ręce patrzył. Solejuk widząc radość kobiet wybiega wściekły z restauracji. Ale i radość kobiet nie trwa długo, bowiem Solejukowa wyznaje im, że skoro z maturą tak jej ładnie poszło, to i na studia zamierza pójść, na co Hadziukowej i Więcławskiej miny nieco rzedną. Babka zwierza się Lucy, że w spółdzielni znowu mają bezrobocie, bowiem krem w całości został sprzedany, a do czasu zużycia tej partii zapotrzebowania na niego nie będzie. Zapasów zaś zrobić się nie da, bo to produkt bez konserwantów. Świadkiem tej rozmowy jest pracownica spółdzielni, imienniczka Babki – Zosia, która wpada na pomysł, że w czasie przestoju spółdzielnia mogłaby szyć zabawki dla przedszkoli, których urok polega na tym, że każda z zabawek jest inna, a przy tym są miękkie i przytulne, a zatem przyjazne dzieciom. Pomysłowi przyklaskuje Lucy i wygląda na to, że widmo bezrobocia odeszło w siną dal. Proboszcz, który podjął się misji ratowania małżeństw Koziołów i Czerepachów nieśmiało próbuje zagaić rozmowę z mężami podejrzliwych żon. Widząc niemrawe wysiłki księdza, Michałowa bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i prosto z mostu wygarnia obu politykom, że na zdradzanie żon zgody tu nie będzie. Zaskoczeni Senator i Czerepach jeden przez drugiego zaprzeczają, wyjaśniają, że im nie takie rzeczy w głowie, że tyle pracy, zajęć, spotkań, że nawet na sen nie zostaje czasu. Ów gwałtowny potok słów przerywa proboszcz, który niby dając wiarę tym zapewnieniom ostrzega obu panów, że gdyby jednak mieli w planach polityczny rozwód, on ich z ambony potępi z całą surowością. Po wyjściu z plebanii Kozioł i Czerepach w panice zastanawiają się, jakim cudem ksiądz dowiedział się o ich pewnej nocnej przygodzie w Warszawie, bowiem w głowie im nawet nie zaświtało, że za spotkaniem na plebanii mogły stać ich żony. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Czerepach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka Zofia), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Leon Charewicz (farmaceuta Ryszard Polakowski), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Szymon Nygard (skin Konrad) *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Iwona Rulewicz (Wargaczowa), *Anna Wojton (Myćkowa) *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Patricia Kazadi (pielęgniarka Jagna Nowak), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Joanna Lissner (matka Zosi), *Marta Dąbrowska (Zosia), *Michał Lesień (prowadzący), Cytaty *'"Krajowy senator musi krajowy przemysł popierać."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Za granicą Polaka poznaje się po tym, że ma buty brudne."' - Halina *'"Tyle lat dorastam i czuję, że to jeszcze nie koniec." '- Kusy *'"Chłopu zawrócić w głowie to nie trudno jest"' - Więcławska *'"Klątwa lepsza od patenta"' - Lucy do Babki *Halina:"No że albo się od razu za siebie weźmiemy albo nas czeka tragedia, znaczy tragedy." Lodzia:"Sztraszna." *Solejuk:"Palić nie wolno, w butach nie wolno, jeszcze trochu to radar postawisz" Solejukowa:"Radar na ciebie to nic, ale alkomat to by się przydał" *'"Wygląd to nie wszystko"' - Hadziukowa *'"W małżeństwie tak to już jest, że to kobieta musi się poświęcać"' - Halina Kozioł *Kusy:"Już wiem dlaczego dzisiaj sprzątała." Lucy:"No, a on jej pełno piachu na te buciora naniesie." *Kusy:"Jak coś zmajstrują?" Lucy:"Co?" Kusy:"No wiadomo co. Chcesz, żeby tutaj za rok latał tutaj taki mały skin i wołał do ciebie babciu?" *'"Teraz do usranej śmierci mnie namierzajta"' - Solejuk *'"Co Babka taka zmartwiona? Przecież wszystko poszło jak z opłatka."' - Lucy *Babka zielarka:"Krótko mówiąc mamy bezrobocie." Zosia:"Znowu?!" *'"To nasze małżeństwo zmieniło się w jakiś ośrodek pomocy socjalnej."' - Kusy *'"Kobiety dużo gadać lubieją, skłonność do tego mają"' - Solejuk *'"Do nauki to sama zdolność nie wystarczy, opinie trzeba mieć. Ja nie miałem, już mnie w drugiej klasie wywalili"' - Pietrek *Paweł Kozioł:"Terror jak u mnie w domu albo i gorzej" Michałowa:"Niech sobie nie pozwala, tu na plebanie jego immunitet nie sięga" *'"Nie święci pierogi lepią i matury robią"' - Hadziukowa *'"Prawdę mówią, że czarny wywiad najlepszy na świecie"' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Nie wiem co żeście palili, ale dobrze to na was nie działa"' - Kinga do Lucy i Kusego Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki Zobacz też *Seria VI *Seria VI (DVD) *Seria VI (Album) Galeria 314272_384894498196038_141310120_n.jpg 318109_384895061529315_1615327576_n.jpg 529156_384894844862670_1648794043_n.jpg 529455_384895158195972_1089428720_n.jpg 536120_384894711529350_482355976_n.jpg 536507_384894754862679_2054493075_n.jpg 544782_384895101529311_1326880981_n.jpg 549804_384894978195990_702196619_n.jpg 557220_384894911529330_1264194079_n.jpg 560590_384894568196031_13881940_n.jpg 561169_384894604862694_1313976600_n.jpg 562454_384894661529355_596070571_n.jpg Linki zewnętrzne *Oglądaj odcinek na OnetVod.pl Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki